No es un Adiós, sino un Hasta Luego
by sasuhina.18
Summary: Podían parecer simples letras escritas, pero en realidad eran los sentimientos que nunca pudo expresar con palabras. Dolía saber que ella lo estaba dejando, por eso ahora estaba sentado frente a ese escritorio dejando fluir a rienda suelta sus sentimientos. One-Shot. ¡Denle una oportunidad!


**Hola! Aquí estoy una vez más con una nueva locura que espero que les guste, pues la hice con mucho amor.**

**Este One-Shot va dedicado a una persona muuuy especial para mí, pero eso lo digo abajo.**

**Bueno, sin más...**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Solo la trama y algunos personajes son míos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Hablan-  
"_Piensan"  
Recuerdan_**

**_Disfruten..._**

* * *

"**No es un _adiós_, sino un _hasta luego_"**

.

.

.

_Las cartas de amor se escriben empezando sin saber lo que se va a decir, y se terminan sin saber lo que se ha dicho._

_Jean Jacques Rousseau  _

.

.

.

Miraba indeciso el pedazo de papel frente a mí, no sabiendo que poner en realidad. Todo esto era absurdo. La vida era absurda y desgraciadamente yo también lo era. Tome la pluma entre mis manos, con la esperanza de que al momento que mis dedos la sintieran, las palabras que querían ser expresadas se detonaran como una bomba de dinamita y corroyeran ese papel blanco que estaba frente mío.

Suspirando comencé a escribir esperando no ser un estúpido insensible que la hiciera sufrir aun más…

.

_Querida Hinata:_

_Realmente no sé qué escribir y tampoco sé si estas palabras lleguen a ti._

_Lo único que quiero decirte es que te amo. Eso es todo…_

.

Tome la hoja entre mis manos y la hice una bola inservible. Yo realmente no quería decir solo eso, deseaba expresar aun más, pero era tan difícil.

Jamás fui de esas personas sensibles que son muy abiertas con sus sentimientos. Más bien, yo me caracterizaba por ser una persona hermética. Desde niño había sido así y ahora siendo ya un adulto de veinticinco años, era tan difícil dejar atrás esas manías tan arraigadas

―Esto es una estupidez, quizás debería decírselo en persona―recargué mi cabeza en el escritorio y suspiré lleno de tristeza.

¡Ja! ¿Alguien alguna vez se imagino a Sasuke Uchiha deprimido? Bueno, pues esta iba a ser la primera y última vez.

Sentí algo cálido corriendo por mi mejilla y alcé la cabeza para comprobar que era. Toqué con cuidado mi cara y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. ¿Hace cuanto que no lo hacía? Quizás desde que era un niño. No las detuve; dejé que fluyeran: realmente necesitaba desahogarme.

Con el corazón hecho pedazos, tomé otra hoja y comencé a escribir en ella lo que no había podido plasmar con anterioridad.

.

Había pasado más de una hora desde que había comenzado a escribir y parecía que mi mano (adolorida) no quería detenerse, había tanto que decir y tan poco tiempo.

La cita era a las tres de la tarde y yo aun no terminaba: no quería decepcionarla con palabras escuetas y sin sentido. Quería que lo que escribiera realmente expresara lo que sentía por ella; el amor que sentía, la tristeza que me embargaba y lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Hace algún tiempo yo no me habría preocupado por hacer este tipo de cursilerías, pero esta sería una cita única y yo no quería desperdiciarla.

No me interesaba en lo más mínimo que más de una persona escuchara estas frases melosas y tristes: ella lo valía.

Y lo más decepcionante y triste de la situación era que yo me estaba dando cuenta de esto hasta ahora, cuando la estaba perdiendo.

Yo quería que se quedara conmigo; que me siguiera diciendo esos "te amo" en las mañanas y que acariciara mi cabello dulcemente después de hacer el amor.

Simplemente la quería a ella, a mi Hinata.

Escuché como tocaban la puerta de mi habitación y dije un suave "adelante" mientras guardaba la carta en una de las bolsas de mi saco.

―Ya es hora, Sasuke―me dijo Itachi mientras terminaba de anudar su corbata.

―Lo sé―le conteste algo ido ante la idea de lo que se me avecinaba.

― ¿Seguro que quieres ir? No tienes por qué pasar por esto, Sasuke. No es necesario que vayas―mi hermano mayor me vio con tristeza al saber lo duro que era esto para mí.

―Ya tomé una decisión―fue lo último que dije antes salir de mi habitación y dirigirme a la planta baja de la casa.

Ahí me encontré con mi madre y padre que estaban arreglados para la ocasión. También estaba la esposa de Itachi. Todos me veían con tristeza.

― ¿Podrían quitar esas caras? ―les dije con enfado―Ya es lo suficientemente duro―terminé con un susurro para mí.

Con enojo caminé hasta la salida de la gran casa, donde nos esperaba una limosina que nos llevaría al "evento". Me subí a ella y me encarame en el rincón más alejado para poder reflexionar bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ya me encontraba en un callejón sin salida y retorno. Y tampoco es como si quisiera escapar de mi decisión.

Vi de reojo como las dos parejas se subían al coche y se acomodaban.

Me sentí incomodo y una gran envidia llenó mi corazón al ver sus manos unidas. Mi padre y madre se tomaban cariñosamente de las manos e Itachi y su esposa recargaban sus cabezas el uno sobre el otro. ¿Por qué yo no podía ser así de feliz?

Fácil: porque el jodido destino estaba en mi contra.

Dejé de mirarlos y me distraje con el paisaje todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos había multitud de gente en el recinto y eso hizo que se me formara un nudo en la garganta; no porque me diera vergüenza expresar mis sentimientos ante tantas personas, sino porque todas esas personas estaban reunidas ahí porque la amaban.

Sentí como el aire me faltaba y agaché mi cabeza en un inútil intento por retener mis lágrimas. Recordé la última vez que la había visto; el día que ella me dejó.

.

.

.

―_Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, pero tengo que irme―me decía mientras guardaba sus cosas en una maleta._

―_Pe-pero ¿por qué?―me había fallado la voz. _

_Había llegado después del trabajo con la esperanza de invitarla a cenar. Ese día cumplíamos seis años de noviazgo y también era su cumpleaños: veintisiete de diciembre. Aunque yo no era romántico, tampoco quería decir que fuera un hombre distraído imbécil que olvidaba las fechas importantes. _

―_Porque lo nuestro ya no funciona. Tú estas la mayor parte del día fuera de casa y eso hace que me sienta realmente sola―me decía sin mirarme. _

― _¡Esos solo son pretextos, Hinata!―perdí el control y grite. Si, grite, porque me sentía realmente herido ante sus palabras. _

― _¿De verdad quieres que sea honesta contigo, Sasuke?―ahora si volteo a verme y en sus ojos no se reflejaba ningún sentimiento: me desubicó. Además, había dejado el sufijo cariñoso. _

―_Si―le contesté con la esperanza de que fuera una broma._

_Terminó de guardar sus cosas y se paró frente a mí con la maleta en la mano._

―_Ya no te amo. Eso es todo―dijo tomando mis manos y depositando algo dentro de ellas. Sus palabras me sorprendieron tanto que no salí de mi estupor hasta que oí la puerta del departamento cerrarse._

_Abrí mis manos y miré lo que había depositado dentro de ellas: el anillo de compromiso que le había dado hace cuatro meses._

_Con el corazón en un hilo salí corriendo tras ella y solo alcance a ver como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban. Vi las escaleras de emergencia y bajé corriendo saltando los escalones de dos en dos: debía alcanzarla. _

_Cuando llegué al vestíbulo ella ya había atravesado las puertas de cristal. Corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas, logré alcanzarla a mitad de la acera. _

― _¡Espera!―grité agitado y obligándola a voltearse. _

_Ella me miró sorprendida y dejó caer la maleta del susto. Era como si no hubiera esperado que la siguiera. _

―_Tenemos que hablar―le dije y al hacerlo vi vaho salir de mis labios. Hacía mucho frío y estaba nevando ligeramente. _

―_Ya no hay nada de qué hablar, Sasuke-san―y ahí estaba otra vez llamándome tan fríamente. ¿Había dicho "san"?_

― _¿San?―le pregunté desconcertado. Solo me había llamado así antes de ser novios, cuando nos estábamos conociendo. _

―_Ya no tenemos nada, así que creo una falta de respeto llamarlo tan cariñosamente―la tomé por los hombros y la miré directamente a sus ojos tan carentes de sentimientos: totalmente opuestos a la cálida mirada a la que estaba acostumbrado. _

―_No digas idioteces, Hinata: vamos a casarnos―le recordé. Me separé de ella y recogí la maleta que había dejado caer.―Vamos adentro. Aquí afuera está haciendo frio._

―_No―fue su rotunda respuesta. Una vez más volvió a sorprenderme la fuerza y la convicción con la que salían las palabras de sus labios. _

_Voltee mi cuerpo hacia su dirección -pues ya había comenzado a caminara hacia la entrada del edificio- y la escena que tenía delante de mí me paralizó: un hombre castaño tenía abrazada a Hinata por los hombros. _

―_Kiba―fue lo único que atiné a decir. _

_Jamás me había sentido tan humillado en mi vida. No, sentirme humillado era nada. Lo que realmente me hería era saber que la mujer que más había amado en mi vida y con la que quería pasar el resto de mis días, me estuviera haciendo esto. Dañándome tanto. ¿Por qué me hacia esto? ¿Por qué, cuando le había abierto lo mas que podía mi corazón? _

_Dejé salir una risa amarga y sobé suavemente mi frente con mi mano. _

―_Así que me dejas por él―no le pregunté, le afirmé. Ella solo asintió quedamente con la cabeza. _

_Ahora comprendía muy bien el distanciamiento que ella había tenido conmigo: estaba engañándome con este imbécil. Y yo aun más idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Bueno, tal vez ya lo sabía pero no quería aceptar la verdad. Era mejor vivir en la dulce mentira, que en la amarga realidad. _

―_Muy bien, ustedes ganan. Toma―le dije a Kiba mientras le estiraba la maleta de Hinata. Él la tomó algo sorprendido porque yo no hubiera protagonizado alguna escena de furia y rabia. No, no lo haría, guardaría un poco de mi dignidad y orgullo. Al menos quería quedarme con eso. _

_Cuando vi que Hinata estaba a punto de subirse al coche que, anteriormente no me había dado cuenta que estaba estacionado frente a la acera, la tomé de la mano._

_Una vez más ella volteó a verme sorprendida y no pude evitar sonreír socarronamente. _

―_Solo quiero saber una última cosa―Hinata asintió dispuesta a responderme. Kiba estaba dentro del coche y estaba más que seguro que podría oírme, pero ¿que mas daba?, habían estado riéndose a mis espaldas por un tiempo, esto no me haría daño―Tú… ¿alguna vez me amaste? _

_Ella volvió a sorprenderse y yo estaba más que dispuesto a bautizar ese día como: "El día de las sorpresas inesperadas"._

_Agachó la mirada y sentí como temblaba un poco bajo mi agarre. Fruncí el ceño confundido. _

―_Yo…yo―balbuceaba. Alzó la mirada y vi como sus ojos por fin reflejaban algo: ternura y… ¿tristeza?―Sí, alguna vez te amé. _

_La solté de la mano y di un paso atrás para que pudiera marcharse. No la miré y tampoco supe si ella me dio una última mirada; de lo único que estaba seguro es que mi corazón se había congelado ese frio y triste día de diciembre. _

.

.

.

Un copo de nieve cayó sobre mi nariz y eso me hizo salir de ese doloroso recuerdo. Tomé la cadena que descansaba en mi cuello y la miré: aun conservaba el anillo de compromiso que le di.

Hoy después de un año, volvería a verla y si, hoy también era un triste veintisiete de diciembre. Porque hoy la perdería para siempre.

―Sasuke―escuché que me llamaba una mujer. Voltee y miré a Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga de Hinata.

―Ino―mi voz salió sin emoción, más fría que de costumbre. Y no era porque la rubia me cayera mal o la odiara, sino porque me sentía tan vacio, que hablar ya era solo un reflejo.

Vi confundido como la barbilla de Ino comenzaba a temblar y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Lo siguiente que sentí fue como sus brazos me apretaban fuertemente por los hombros y lloraba desconsoladamente.

―Lo siento tanto, Sasuke. Es una desgracia que no puedan estar juntos y que además tengas que pasar por esto.―me sentí un poco identificado con ella y la apreté fuertemente.

―No importa. No podemos cambiar nada―la resignación era tan palpable en mis palabras, que dolía.

― ¡Pero tú la amas!―me dijo desesperada mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos y me obligaba a mirarla.

―Eso no cambia nada, Ino. Vamos adentro, la ceremonia está a punto de empezar. ―bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar a mi lado a paso lento.

Cuando entramos al recinto había tanta gente que de un momento a otro comenzó a dolerme la cabeza. Las personas hablaban en voz baja queriendo conservar la solemnidad del momento.

Luego comenzó la ceremonia y yo solo estaba ansioso de que el sacerdote dijera esas ansiadas palabras que me darían pie a mi confesión. Deseaba tanto decírselas.

Y el momento llegó.

―Si hay alguien es este sagrado recinto que…―ni siquiera lo dejé terminar. Me paré estrepitosamente y todos voltearon a verme.

―Yo tengo algo que decir―las personas ahí presentes me miraron aun mas sorprendidas de que yo fuera "esa" persona que quisiera decir algo. Incluso las mujeres que lloraban conmovidas me miraron desconcertadas.

Hubo una gran conmoción.

Sí, porque yo Sasuke Uchiha iba a confesar abiertamente mis sentimientos.

Caminé con parsimonia hasta el altar y vi como Hikari Hyuuga, la madre de Hinata, me miraba entre asombrada y enternecida. Hiashi me miraba algo molesto, pero no dijo nada y Hanabi, ella solo lloraba.

Cuando rosé el hombro de Kiba y lo hice a un lado, todavía no salía de la sorpresa.

Y entonces la vi, tan hermosa como siempre; con ese bello vestido blanco. Tuve tantas ganas de acariciarla y estrecharla entre mis brazos, pero me contuve: primero debía expresarle mis sentimientos.

Me paré en el altar y me posicioné ante el micrófono para que todos pudieran escucharme claramente. Saqué la carta de mi bolsillo y la desdoble. Las manos me temblaban un poco y sentí como un nudo obstruía mi garganta.

―Bien, yo…escribí una carta para ti, Hinata. Hoy quiero que todos sepan mis sentimientos hacia ti y que no quepa duda de lo mucho que te amo. Pésele a quien le pese―esto lo dije mirando a todos los asistentes.―Sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras así que…bueno.

Me aclaré la garganta y miré a todos los presentes que estaban totalmente concentrados en mí. Comencé a leer.

―Querida Hinata. El día de hoy estuve sentado durante horas frente a mi escritorio, preguntándome si escribirte estas líneas…o no. Si debía venir a este lugar…o no. Estuve cuestionándome durante horas y llegué a la conclusión que sería muy estúpido no decirte al menos por última vez cuanto te amo. Sé que quizás mis palabras ahora ya no sirvan de nada y no lleguen a tu corazón, pero no podía seguir callándomelo por más tiempo.

"Aun recuerdo el día que te conocí, hace ya ocho años. Juró que desde el primer momento que mis ojos se posaron sobre ti pensé que eras lo más hermoso que había pisado el universo. Desde ese instante me propuse que tu serias solo para mí―solté una risa triste― ¿Fue muy estúpido y presuntuoso de mi parte, verdad? Ni siquiera pude hacerte mi esposa.

Durante todo este año que no nos vimos, me había estado preguntando ¿Qué hice mal? ―hice una pausa y voltee a verla: ni siquiera me miró― ¿Tal vez no te amé lo suficiente? ¿No dije los suficientes te amo? ¿Te dejé mucho tiempo sola? O ¿simplemente te aburriste de mí? De mi falta de sensibilidad; de palabras dulces y flores al llegar a casa.

No te culpo por abandonarme; jamás haría algo como eso. Pero ahora lo que me atormenta es saber, ¿por qué amaste a un hombre como yo? Soy frio, temperamental y ser meloso no se me da. Soy el tipo de hombre que no deberías haber amado. Porque si, sé que me amaste con el alma.

¿Me dejaste por mi bien, verdad? Siempre has sido así: pensando en los demás antes de ti misma. Eres una tonta ―voltee a verla una vez más buscando alguna reacción en ella: no la hubo. Seguía ignorándome―Debiste haberte quedado conmigo; así este año que pasó lo habríamos disfrutado al máximo y no nos encontráramos aquí, sino en alguna hermosa playa del Caribe. Esas que tanto te gustan, ¿recuerdas? Quizás estaríamos casados y quién sabe, tal vez estaríamos por esperar a nuestro primer hijo. Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que querías tener al menos tres hijos y ¿recuerdas lo que te contesté? ―la miré y calló― que tendríamos tantos como tu quisieras."

El nudo que tenía en la garganta amenazaba con no dejarme terminar, pero tenía que lograrlo.

―Me habría gustado haberte retenido el día que me dejaste y obligarte a decirme la verdad―levanté la vista y miré atentamente a los presentes, la mayoría lloraba conmovidos; incluso hombres, entre ellos el idiota de mi mejor amigo. Estúpido Naruto. "_Gracias_" pensé. ―Y…y ahora solo me queda disculparme. Lo siento tanto, debí haberme dado cuenta de que me necesitabas, pero yo, siendo tan estúpido, no supe escuchar tus silenciosos gritos de ayuda. ¿Soy la peor persona del mundo, verdad?

"A la vez, me alegro de que no te hayas casado conmigo, porque imagínate, si fui un mal novio, ¿qué se hubiera esperado de esposo? Pero no dudes, nunca dudes Hinata, que realmente te amé, te amo y te amaré. Porque tú eres el aire que necesito para respirar y ahora que has decidido dejarme, ten por seguro que me moriré sin ti. Moriré porque ya no me dejaras tocarte, ni besar tus suaves labios. No me dejaras que en las mañanas susurre esos tantos te amo que no supe expresar.

Moriré simplemente porque ya no estás conmigo y nunca más podre estrecharte entre mis brazos."

Agaché la cabeza al saber que ya no podría retener más las lágrimas. Esas cristalizas gotas cayeron sobre el papel y lo mojaron haciendo que la tinta se corriera un poco. Mis hombros comenzaron a temblar convulsivamente ante el intento de callar mis gemidos de dolor. Mis dientes castañeaban al evitar que mis labios se abrieran y delataran aun más mi dolor.

¿Qué pasaba con la vida? ¿Dios me odiaba tanto como para no dejarme ser feliz? Tenía que seguir hablando.

―Ha-hace años…me prometí que jamás dejaría que te fueras de mi lado y también lo siento por eso: no sé mantener mis promesas. ¿Debes odiarme no es cierto? Y si no lo haces, te pido que comiences a hacerlo. Que me odies tanto como puedas, porque entre más me repudies, yo más te amaré. Porque así al menos sabré que sientes algo por mí.

"Solo he mantenido una promesa, Hinata, y créeme, esta siempre la mantendré: solo te amaré a ti. No quiero volver a abrir mi corazón, porque todo lo bello y bueno que había dentro de él, te lo has quedado tú. Solo tú."

Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas bajé del altar y caminé despacio hasta ella. Mis manos temblaban ante al expectativa de poder tocarla por una última vez. Ella ni siquiera se movió cuando me paré frente a ella. Seguía ignorándome y eso me dolía hasta el alma. Despedazaba aun más mi ya muerto corazón.

Doble la carta y tomé sus manos: no hizo ningún intento por separarlas. Ahí, dentro de sus suaves y bellas manos deposite la carta que con tanto amor le había escrito. Quería que la conservara, para que la tuviera a su lado en sus momentos más difíciles. Que recordara que estuviera donde estuviera, siempre habría alguien que la amaba sinceramente y que también, la esperaría por siempre.

Dejé la carta ahí y recité lo último que había escrito: me la había aprendido de memoria.

―Ahora sin más me despido de ti, mi amada Hinata. ―Decía esto mientras desabrochaba la cadena que estaba en mi cuello―Esta no es la despedida que habría imaginado para nosotros, ni tampoco la del año pasado, pero solo somos simples humanos que no podemos controlar el destino. Solo somos títeres del universo, que por más que queramos oponernos al destino, éste siempre va un paso delante de nosotros; siempre destruyendo nuestros sueños.―Tomé su mano izquierda y deposité en su dedo corazón el anillo de compromiso que le di hace tiempo. No opuso resistencia y dejó que este anillo le hiciera compañía a uno de reluciente oro que llevaba en ese mismo dedo.

Me agaché hasta quedar a su altura y deposité un dulce y casto beso en sus labios. Esos que ya estaban tan fríos y azules, pero que aun así no dejaban de ser hermosos.

Las convulsiones que sacudían mi cuerpo a causa del llanto no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

Oh, cuanto desearía que ella tuviera ese saludable y adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Que me dejara escuchar su suave voz. Que al tocarla no sintiera esa helada piel que no se comparaba en nada con sus días más cálidos.

Desearía tantas cosas, pero lo único realmente importante era Hinata.

Ella había sido un día cálido en medio del invierno.

"Mi lugar soleado".

¿Qué sería de mí ahora? Sin ella la vida no tenía sentido.

Hinata había logrado en mi, mucho más de lo que mi familia había logrado remover en mí jamás. Ella hizo que la fría coraza que cubría mi corazón se derritiera ante una de sus encantadoras y cálidas sonrisas.

Logró hacer que la amara más que a mi propia vida. Logró hacerme callar ante las bromas que le hacía a Naruto por amar tanto a su mujer, pues yo también había caído en las redes del amor.

Un agridulce amor.

En resumidas cuentas, ella me enseñó a amar y disfrutar la vida como jamás lo había hecho.

― ¿Por qué me alejaste de ti? Podríamos haberlo superado juntos. Pero no pensante en eso ¿verdad? ¿Sabes que habérmelo escondido me ha dolido más que si me lo hubieras contado? Al menos habría tenido un poco de conocimiento ante tu condición. Duele, Hinata. Saber que ya no estás, es aun más duro que la muerte. ¿Por qué no me has llevado contigo? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?―me agaché aun más sobre ella y abrasé su duro y frío cuerpo.

Mi Hinata. Mi amada pelinegra de preciosos ojos opalinos, había perdido la batalla contra el cáncer. Leucemia para ser más precisos.

Hacía más de un año que se había enterado de su enfermedad. Trató de luchar contra él cuando todavía estaba conmigo, pero nunca me dijo nada para que yo no me preocupara. Al ver que no podían controlarlo con medicamentos, su única solución habían sido las quimioterapias. No quería que yo la viera morirse poco a poco, así que había decidido dejarme.

Y yo muy estúpidamente había pensado que no me amaba y me había dejado para irse con Kiba; bueno, si me había dejado para irse con él, pero eso solo lo hizo porque sabía que él era el único que podía apoyarla en esos momentos.

Cuando Kiba me contó esto ayer, realmente me dolió mucho: ¿Por qué fue él quien la apoyo? ¿No se suponía que yo era el indicado? ¿La persona que la amaba?

En su momento hice coraje y la verdad que hasta sentí un poco de rencor hacia ella. Pero después, cuando lo analicé, me di cuenta que ella solo quería que sintiera el menor dolor posible. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan buena?

A mi realmente no me hubiera molestado que se hubiera casado conmigo y me hubiera regalado ese último año con ella. Es más, quizás hasta la habría llevado a buscar nuevas opiniones. Habría movido el mundo por Hinata.

Y ella había muerto ayer, en un triste, sombrío y nublado día de invierno. Solo un día antes de cumplir veinticinco años. Y lo más triste: la persona que amaba, no estuvo junto a ella.

―Debí haber estado a tu lado, hermosa Hime. Si tan solo me hubieras buscado, yo habría caído rendido a tus pies. Habría olvidado el pasado y no hubieras estado sin mi ayer.―hice una pausa mientas acariciaba su pelo, ahora corto a causa de las sesiones de quimioterapia. Aun a pesar de ya no respirar, su pelo seguía siendo muy suave― Perdóname, yo debí haberte buscado. Haber sido un poco más obstinado. No debí haberme dado por vencido tan fácilmente.

Besaba incesantemente sus mejillas en un inútil intento de que mi calor corporal le regresara la vida.

¡Qué más daba que todos los presentes vieran mi dolor! Nada importaba ahora.

―Tengo que dejarte ir, Hime. Solo quiero decirte las mismas palabras que me decías en las mañanas antes de ir a trabajar…―tomé aire y le susurré lo siguiente en su oído, con la esperanza de que estuviera donde estuviera, mis palabras le llegaran―: Te amo.

Me separé lentamente de ella, queriendo grabar a fuego su rostro; toda ella. Vestida con ese hermoso vestido blanco que le regale el ultimo día de San Valentín que pasamos juntos y que nunca le vi puesto.

"_Incluso hasta en el último momento eres capaz de sorprenderme, Hinata_" pensé mientras la veía vestida de blanco, como una hermosa novia.

Realmente deseaba, si existía la reencarnación, encontrarme con ella otra vez, para así, podernos casar y cumplir todos aquellos sueños que dejamos inconclusos.

Esperaba que solo esta vez, pudiera hacer las cosas bien.

Caminé lentamente hacia la salida, dejando atrás lo que más había amado en el mundo.

.

.

.

_PD: Por cierto, Hinata, esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego._

_Atte: El hombre que espera encontrarse contigo otra vez. _

_._

* * *

**Bien, y ¿qué les pareció? **

**Am, como ya dije, este One-Shot va dedicado a alguien especial que, desgraciadamente, yo no está junto a mí. **

**Hablo de uno de mis primos, el cual falleció hace poco más de un año. Él para mi representó mucho en mi vida; fue el hermano mayor que nunca tuve y siempre desee. Realmente lo extraño mucho.**

**Escribí este OS con la idea de hacer un honor a mi persona amada. No lo escribí para que digan: "¿A mí que me importa que esta chica haya perdido a alguien querido? **

**Lo hago, porque quería compartir esta idea con ustedes, que surgió al acordarme de él, ya que también falleció muuuy joven. **

**Además, también hay algo que plasme de él en esta historia: mi primo nunca le contó a nadie de la familia que estaba enfermo, lo cual hizo su pérdida aun mas difícil. **

**Y algo que me dolió aun más a mí, es que murió dos días después de mi cumpleaños. El pensar que mientras yo celebraba un año más de vida, él moría un poco más, es algo que aun me duele.**

**Solo quiero decirles, chicas, que cuando perdemos a alguien amado, no es el fin del mundo; claro que así lo sentimos en ese momento: el saber que ya nunca más vamos a poder escuchar la voz de esa persona, nunca más vamos a poder tocarlo, platicar con ellos. Verlos por una última vez regalarnos una sonrisa. Nada de eso va a poder ser posible otra vez.**

**Pero el mundo no acaba; hay que seguir adelante por nosotros mismos, pues aun nos queda un largo recorrido en la vida y desperdiciar momentos preciosos que aun puedes disfrutar con más personas amadas, sería una total tristeza. **

**Este también es un regalo para todas aquellas personas, que en algun momento de su vida, han perdido a alguien especial. **

**Besos, chicas.**

**Atte: Una chica llorona que sabe amar. **


End file.
